


It's cold and you're an absolute moron

by SmallPotatoCat



Series: 23 Days Of Wonder [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M, Snowball Fight, angry Doyoung that curses a lot i guess, scarf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallPotatoCat/pseuds/SmallPotatoCat
Summary: When going out with friends, Taeyong accidentaly forgot his scarf.And Doyoung was absolutely not happy with it.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Series: 23 Days Of Wonder [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047661
Kudos: 29





	It's cold and you're an absolute moron

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again o/
> 
> This is day 4 (what do you mean i missed two days ?) of 23 Days of Wonder, and today's prompt is "Scarf"!

It was hella cold. 

Of course it was hella cold, it was already December, it was snowing, and it was windy.

And most of all, Taeyong had an incredible amount of snow stuck in his hair and collar. 

"Lee Donghyuk I swear to God I will kill you!" He shouted as he dusted the snow off his coat. 

"You won't do anything!" Donghyuk shouted back, running as far as the empty parking lot allowed him. 

So Taeyong chased him, kicking the snow in an attempt to freeze Donghyuk just like Donghyuk froze him. 

And before the poor boy could understand what happened, someone shot a snowball right at his face, making him fall on his ass. 

He heard Johnny's and Mark's laughs, and the sound of something— _or_ _someone_ —falling in the snow, then Jaehyun's laugh, this time.

Johnny pouted, faking anger, "I'm telling Taeil hyung!" 

Jaehyun snorted as he helped Taeyong getting up, "Please, what he's gonna do? Ground me? He loves me, he could never."

"First of all we all know that _I_ am Taeil hyung's favorite." Donghyuk said as he casually smashed snow under Mark's beanie. 

"Donghyuk I'll kill you." Mark threatened. 

"Get in line kid, I was first." Taeyong cut out. 

And suddenly, he sneezed, the kind of sneeze that was heard only in cartoons, and they all bursted into laughter. 

"Taeyong hyung is sick! You lost!" Mark yelled as he bumped Johnny's fist. 

"I knew I should have stayed home." Taeyong sighed .

"I agree, though." Jaehyun said. 

"Yeah, me too, I'm cold as hell." Added Johnny.

"Hell is not cold but okay."

"Shut up. You know exactly what I mean. I'm cold, let's go home." 

"You mean let's go to Doyoung and I's home." Taeyong corrected. 

"This is our home too, Doyoung hyung loves us, and we spent more time at your place than at our own." Donghyuk said. 

"Absolutely not, he hates you. All of you. Even all of us, because he hates me too." 

"Yeah, of course, that's why you've been best friends for twenty years and dating for five." Mark laughed. 

"Keep your friends close but keep your enemies closer."

Mark rolled his eyes, Johnny tripped Jaehyun, and Donghyuk slipped in the stairs that lead to Doyoung and Taeyong's apartment.

They were soaked, freezing to death, and so tired they could just sleep in the corridor.

But when they opened the entrance door, and heard Doyoung's angry footsteps in the apartment, they were suddenly wide awake.

"Lee fucking Taeyong where the fuck is your fucking scarf! It's freezing outside for fuck's sake!" He yelled as he threw the said scarf at Taeyong face. 

Taeyong blinked, "I think I've never heard the word "fuck" being said this often in this little words."

"Yeah well i hope you get sick, that's everything you deserve after going out without your scarf."

"He is!" Donghyuk confirmed as they all took off their shoes, and Doyoung just sighed. 

"I told you, but you never listen." He mumbled. "Go on the couch. All of you. Now. I'll make you hot chocolate. And Taeyong don't you dare take this scarf off for the next two weeks or I'll make you sleep on the couch." 

They silently obeyed, feeling like they were all being scolded instead of just Taeyong.

Eventually, Doyoung came back with hot chocolates, looking less angry, and they allowed themselves to relax. 

"It's bothering me, I can't drink." Taeyong whined. 

"I don't care, you're sick."

"... It's not even my scarf."

"Your point?" 

Taeyong buried his nose in his scarf—well in Doyoung's scarf—, rubbing it against his cheeks with a smile. 

"Nothing."

Doyoung's scarf was keeping his nose and cheeks warm. 

But it was Doyoung's smile, as hidden behind his mug as he tried to be, that was keeping his heart warm. 


End file.
